Saving Me
by ShadowAbsol13
Summary: Taffyta is being tormented and Rancis steps in. RancisxTaffyta. Semi-dramatic. I ship them so much! O.o


Rancis sighed. Another race lost to Vanellope. It was near impossible when she controlled her glitching.

He heard Taffyta scream in rage behind him. Turning around, he saw her throw her helmet on the ground and tug at her silvery hair.

"She just cant be normal like the rest of us and make it even by stopping her glitch transport! It's not fair!" Taffyta slammed her fists against the side of her kart, denting the hardened taffy. Rancis hated to see her like that.

Of course, he had had a crush on her since they first met. She immediately accepted him as her right hand man, with Candlehead as her left hand girl.

Rancis straightened his chocolate cap and made his way over to her.

"Hey Taffyta," he said quietly. Her head whipped around. A tear was welling up in her eyes.

"What?" She snapped.

Rancis held her hand. "You'll always be the best racer to me," he said, smiling.

Taffyta left out a half laugh, half sigh, and a tear rolled down her cheek, taking a trail of mascara with it. Rancis reached out and swept it away.

Vanellope glitch-bounced over to them. The black-haired terror had been a real bully lately, maybe taking advantage of her position as 'president'.

"Hi Taffyta," she sneered. "Being a crybaby over your pathetic loss?" She circled her, taunting her. "Looks like I'm always faster than you. Even when I'm not in my kart!" Vanellope glitches to a spot behind Taffyta and yanked a strand of her hair. Taffyta yelped. Vanellope glitched around, tormenting her by yelling, "What's wrong Taffyta, can't keep up" and "No I'm over here stupid".

By now, Taffyta was sobbing, tears running down her face. She spun around, terrified and confused.

On the very last taunt, Vanellope shoved Taffyta, face first, into a puddle of chocolate mud. Defeated, she lay there, her hair dirty and mussed, whimpering and crying quietly.

Vanellope smirked. "Not so great now, are you, Taffyta?" She stepped forward and kicked Taffyta's side, making her wail in pain. The characters were gasping and wincing when Vanellope did anything.

Vanellope went in for another kick when Rancis blew his top. He couldn't just sit there and let her take that kind of torture.

Rancis leaped between Vanellope and Taffyta, making Vanellope nearly fall backwards. "Stop it Vanellope, that's enough!" Rancis stood making an x-shaped barricade with his body, arms spread, making sure no harm befell Taffyta.

Vanellope gasped in mock shock. "What's this? Does the great Rancis Fluggerbutter have a crush on little-miss-popular?" She looked Rancis up and down. The area was so quiet, you could hear gummy crickets chirping and Taffyta's muffled cries.

She looked up at her rescuer. She would have never dreamt of her best friend doing something like this for her. Well, she had dreamt of it, but she never thought he would actually do it!

Rancis turned a bright shade of red. "T-that's none of your business," he mumbled.

Vanellope laughed. "What was that, Rancis? I'm afraid I didn't hear you."

Rancis glared at her. "So what if I do?" He crossed his arms and looked around at the gathered people.

"How about I say the truth?" He turned and kneeled beside Taffyta, whose eyes were half closed with exhaustion.

He leaned down, and did something he never thought he'd do.

He kissed her.

Her eyes fluttered open. She was clearly shocked. The guy she had always secretly loved, finally kissed her. She admired his awesome racing and his grace-under-fire.

He gently pulled away. "I love you, Taffyta. I always have."

Taffyta blushed and grinned shyly. "I-I love you too, Rancis," she whispered.

Refusing to let Taffyta shatter any more of her dignity, he lifted her out of the chocolate puddle and carried her to his kart. He gently lowered her into the seat. He flashed a glare at Vanellope and hopped in in front of her. He started up his kart and drove off, Taffyta leaning tiredly against Rancis's back, her arms wrapped around him.

Vanellope, seeing she was beaten, glitched into her kart and drove away.

Rancis blushed as he felt Taffyta gently stroking his blonde hair. He stopped the kart as they arrived at Taffyta's place. He hopped out and opened the chocolate door. Taffyta wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her up to the door. He set her down on her feet.

She smiled at him, and stole one more kiss.

"Thank you," she murmured, "for saving me.

She stepped hesitantly inside and shut the door behind her. She squealed and grinned.

Nothing could have been more perfect.

And the only person she had to thank for it:

Her best friend, Vanellope.

**I ship them so much. O.o Kudos to Douzuki Soulpower for being so brave as to post the first RxT fic! :3 U rock man! **

**Signing off,**

**Misdreavus**


End file.
